english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
E.G. Daily
Elizabeth Ann Guttman (born September 11, 1961), better known by her stage names of Elizabeth Daily and E.G. Daily, is an American actress, musician, singer-songwriter and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Babe in Babe: Pig in the City, Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls, Rudy Tabootie in ChalkZone and Tommy Pickles in Rugrats and All Grown Up!. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1993) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1994) - P.A. (ep3), Wardrobe (ep3) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Anders (ep8), Anders' Sister (ep8), The Princess (ep8) *All Grown Up! (2004-2007) - Tommy Pickles, Anna (ep16) *Avengers Assemble (2016) - Little Girl (ep58), Moonstone/Dr. Karla Sofen *Baby Blues (2000-2002) - Zoe MacPherson *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1993-1998) - Additional Voices *Bump in the Night (1995) - The Germ Girl (ep23) *Camp Candy (1992) - Additional Voices *Casper (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *Cave Kids: Pebbles & BammBamm (1996) - Singing Bamm-Bamm Rubble *ChalkZone (2002-2008) - Rudy Tabootie, Angel (ep32), Baby (ep7), Baby (ep16), Baby (ep20), Beanie Boy#2 (ep23), Ben (ep5), Boris (ep5), Bottom Head (ep9), Boy#2 (ep8), Bridesghoul#1 (ep13), Daffy Dill (ep15), Dancing Girl (ep11), Dollar Bill (ep18), Dolls Voice (ep37), Eyeball (ep21), Female Zoner (ep17), Girl (ep1), Jamy (ep32), Medusa Head (ep9), Michelle, Miss Fortune (ep22), Muskrat (ep19), Nerd#1 (ep2), New Years Baby (ep38), Old Woman (ep1), Player#1 (ep6), Poodle (ep20), Rag Doll (ep24), Randy Moose (ep36), Robot Rudy (ep24), Sleigh Voice (ep27), Statue (ep25), Stick Figure (ep2), Super Robot (ep24), Super Silverfish (ep28), Three Headed Turtle (ep17), Top Head (ep9), Turtle (ep20), Vampire (ep24), Window (ep11), Woman (ep15) *China, IL (2013) - Additional Voices *Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) - Cousin Laura (ep4) *Curious George (2006) - Steve, Andie, Obnoxious Child (ep18) *Danger Rangers (2005) - Bobby (ep6), Kid (ep6), Sparky (ep6) *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Bud (ep56), Mirror Merchant's Son (ep75), People of Agrabah (ep20) *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1996) - Bagheera (eps1-13) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Louie *Disney's Recess (1998-2000) - Kid 1 (ep24), Mall Elf (ep24), Additional Voices *Disney's Teamo Supremo (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2018) - Attendent (ep22), Receptionist (ep22) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - Mambo *Eek! The Cat (1992-1996) - Additional Voices *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Game Over (2004) - Billy Smashenburn *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Alex (ep2), Angry Voice (ep2) *Hey Arnold! (1999) - Bunny (ep76), Jimmy (ep76) *Jumanji (1999) - Additional Voices *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-2000) - Ben (ep16), Boris (ep16), Nerd #1 (ep14), Rudy, Stick Figure (ep14), Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Angela (ep39), Babs (ep40), Boy (ep47), Camelia (ep31), Daphne (ep22), Daughter (ep15), Dimples (ep40), Dolly, Female Guard Dog#2 (ep46), Ian (ep45), Jenny (ep36), Little Girl (ep12), Madison (ep36), Mittens (ep6), Mom (ep12), Mom (ep15), Mom (ep22), Mom (ep25), Mom (ep47), Pooches (ep47), Puppy 1 (ep25), Pupster (ep46), Reporter (ep9), Scout (ep20), Taffy (ep20), Tip (ep9), Twiggy (ep13), Vanilli (ep36), Whip (ep9) *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Co-Worker #1 (ep10), One-Eyed Bird (ep10), Victor (ep10) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991-2004) - Tommy Pickles, Acrobat#2 (ep156), Aerobics Instructor (ep83), Audience Member (ep24), Baby Science Officer (ep53), Baby Stu (ep47), Boy (ep90), Boy (ep91), Camper#2 (ep41), Cheerleader (ep158), Clerk (ep154), Crowd (ep22), Crowd Member (ep20), Customer (ep163), Customer#1 (ep146), Debbie (ep73), Drainers (ep32), Elf (ep153), Feldman Batteries (ep20), Germ (ep59), Gift Shop Worker (ep144), Goth Teen (ep165), Hero (ep137), Jean-Claude (ep18), Party-Goer (ep100), Phoebe (ep124), Press (ep61), Rich Kid#2 (ep55), Soap Opera Lady (ep62), Susie Carmichael (eps47-52), Tammi Faye (ep21), Teen Girl (ep19), Terry McNulty (ep88), Tony (ep21), Tour Guide (ep104), Trainer (ep77), Ty McNulty (ep71), Wedding Assistant (ep32), Woman (ep162), Workout Singer (ep103) *Spicy City (1997) - Nisa (ep5) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1993) - Additional Voices *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird, Queen Veranke *The Blues Brothers (1997) - Tracy Dawn (ep7) *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Rhett (ep6), Shorty (ep20) *The Mask: Animated Series (1995) - Additional Voices *The New Batman Adventures (1998) - Thrift Store Manager (ep23) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Buttercup, Angry Woman (ep78), Betty (ep69), Billy (ep6), Boy (ep75), Bunny (ep65), Cotton Candy Kid (ep75), Crook#1 (ep8), Crowd Member#6 (ep68), Dude#2 (ep67), Fake Buttercup (ep45), Girl (ep14), Girl Walla (ep26), Guy (ep71), Harry (ep14), Hungry Person (ep69), Kid (ep28), Kid (ep40), Kid (ep64), Lady#1 (ep21), Lady#2 (ep74), Little Boy (ep5), Little Boy (ep11), Marjorie Wilson (ep15), Old Lady (ep16), Old Lady (ep32), Old Lady (ep64), Old Woman (ep16), Old Woman Teller (ep29), Reporter#6 (ep20), Singer#2 (ep32), Singing Grandma (ep2), Suzie Jenkins (ep57), Tillie (ep3), Woman (ep13), Woman (ep55), Woman (ep56), Woman#1 (ep27), Woman#1 (ep65), Woman#1 (ep67) *The Proud Family (2001) - Additional Vocal Performer *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *TripTank (2014) - Anthony (ep6), Kid (ep1), Kid 2-6 (ep1), Little Girl (ep3), Sean (ep3) *Uncle Grandpa (2014) - Additional Voices *What's with Andy? (2001) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aladdin and the Adventures of All Time (2000) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - Nathan *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Fireperson Andie, Steve *Curious George: Royal Monkey (2019) - Additional Voices *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Fireperson Andie, Steve *Disney's Recess: All Growed Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Gen¹³ (2000) - Roxy *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks & A Beanstalk (2006) - Tommy Pickles *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Buttercup 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Gnomes & Trolls: The Secret Chamber (2010) - Junior 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Capn. Sticky *Happy Feet (2006) - Baby Mumble *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Bo (Singing Voice), Erik (Singing Voice), Additional Voices *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Tommy Pickles *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Hero of Color City (2014) - Ben, Mom, Neon Lime, Tutti Frutti *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Buttercup *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Tommy Pickles *The Trumpet of the Swan (2001) - Ella *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *What A Cartoon! (1995-1996) - Buttercup 'TV Specials' *All Grown Up! Dude, Where's My Horse? (2005) - Tommy Pickles *All Grown Up! R.V. Having Fun Yet? (2005) - Tommy Pickles *ChalkZone: The Big Blow Up (2004) - Rudy Tabootie, Possum *Edith Ann's Christmas (Just Say Noël) (1996) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Tommy Pickles *The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) - Buttercup *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Buttercup Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Babe *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) - Scrumptious, Catherine's Niece, Patches Video Games 'Video Games' *Cartoon Network Racing (2006) - Buttercup *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Buttercup *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *DOOM (2016) - UAC Facility Voice, Additional Voices *Duckman: The Graphic Adventures of Private Dick (1997) - Additional Voices *Happy Feet (2006) - Toddler Gloria, Toddler Mumble *Happy Feet Two (2011) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2017) - Buttercup *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Tommy Pickles *Pajama Sam's Sock Works (1997) - Pajama Sam *Rugrats: Adventure Game (1998) - Parade Lady, Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: All Growed-Up (2001) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Royal Ransom (2002) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Search For Reptar (1998) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Studio Tour (1999) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Totally Angelica (2000) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Tommy Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Tommy Pickles *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Sprocket *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Rosey Blaze *Stonekeep (1995) - Surly, Sweetie *The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind (2017) - Additional Voices *The Incredibles (2004) - Helen Parr/Elastigirl *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Buttercup *The Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville (2014) - Buttercup *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Buttercup *The Rugrats Movie: Activity Challenge (1998) - Tommy Pickles 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Baten Kaitos Origins (2006) - Wacho *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Hinoka, Peri, Selkie Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (121) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2019. Category:American Voice Actors